


Cross Section 横断面

by airlylxy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bellec收养了Arno的IF, M/M, 可能有OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: lofter文搬运，大概没有后续了，所以标注了Complete。
Relationships: Pierre Bellec & Arno Dorian





	Cross Section 横断面

（I）  
“我不能和你一起去吗？父亲？”  
“孩子，勇敢一点。你在这里等着，等这只分针走到最上面，我就会回来了。”  
“那根本是永远！”  
“并没有那么久，等我回来，我们就能去看烟火了。”  
……  
但是分针永远也走不到最上面，而也不会有人陪自己去看烟火了。  
Arno翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里。厚重的窗帘让他压根没有办法辨明现在的天色，也许已经快要日出了？他模模糊糊地思考道，但是他一直都无法入睡，只要一闭眼，脑海中就会浮现出那天的场景。这几天因为噩梦的困扰，Arno几乎都无法入睡，但是他也没有将这件事告诉收养了他的de LaSerre公爵。尽管公爵在他父亲去世之后就立刻收养了自己，而且对自己很好，他也无法将公爵当做自己的父亲。那是不一样的，Arno翻身离开枕头，现在他开始觉得有些喘不过气了。他想下床看看现在到底是什么时候了，要是还没破晓，他大概还能躺在床上“睡”一会儿。于是Arno掀开被子，十二月还挺冷的，而房间里也早就没有他刚睡下时的暖气了，毕竟晚上睡觉的时候不会有人继续烧着壁炉的。赤脚着地的时候Arno哆嗦了一下，不过他也没有特意去找鞋子，毕竟只是拉开窗帘看一眼而已。  
但是窗外传来了奇怪的声响，这让刚靠近窗边的Arno后退了几步。不过出于好奇心（这个年龄的孩子总是不缺好奇心），他还是大着胆子拉开了窗帘，然后……  
他惊讶地注视着那个扒着窗台正准备进来的奇怪兜帽男，对方大概也没有意料到窗帘会被拉开，两个人顿时就来了个大眼瞪小眼，而在Arno叫出来之前，对方已经训练有素地翻进来，一把捂住了Arno的嘴就把人给弄晕了。  
这么说来，想来那些声响是兜帽男撬窗户的声音吧？在失去意识之前，Arno迷迷糊糊地思考道。  
……  
13年后。  
Arno Victor Dorian，21岁的刺客兄弟会法国支部的精英刺客，正对着自己手中已经坏掉的怀表发呆。  
好了发呆可不是什么好习惯，身为一个刺客……不，哪怕是普通人，在非法侵入他人居所偷窃完成之后都应该立刻离开才对。  
但是不知道那根筋搭错了，Arno在偷回自己前天晚上不幸喝醉了酒之后当做筹码赌输给别人的怀表，之后，居然毫无戒心地站在原地注视着怀表长达三分钟之久，整个人都是一副沉浸在往昔之中还没回神的样子，也难怪这被这间屋子的主人铁匠Victor[1]给抓个正着了。而说实话Arno不怎么想和对方争辩，考虑到他打牌输了怀表的那天喝了很多的酒，那还不如不解释了。于是Arno无视了对方的怒吼，直接从窗户翻了出去。  
“Hugo[2]，抓住他！”  
话音刚落，Arno就感觉到左边有一阵风扑过来，轻松闪开以后Arno用余光扫了一下，果然是铁匠的弟弟回来了。  
不过铁匠兄弟怎么可能跑得过一个训练有素的刺客？没跑出几条街Arno就凭借对这个城市的熟悉程度而把人给甩掉了。  
蹲在教堂尖顶[3]的Arno注视着铁匠兄弟在街上像没头苍蝇一样乱跑最后放弃的景象，满意地把怀表收进口袋，傻了吧，爷会爬墙。  
当然对这个城市的熟悉完全是得益于他的天赋——“鹰眼”，并不是所有的刺客都能觉醒鹰眼，因此有这个珍贵的能力的刺客会被重点培养。不过当初Bellec把他带回来的时候可不知道Arno有鹰眼什么的，考虑到这位刺客大师差点就要耗费大半辈子于这无意义地在巴士底监狱找什么（只有鹰眼才看得见的）留言信息[4]，Arno已经是不止一回怀疑自家师傅是不是得罪了高层然后被穿了小鞋啥的。  
用信仰之跃跳进下面的草垛车里，Arno已经完全放弃追究为什么城里会有这么多草垛车了（完全不知道这有什么用处，除了给刺客提供便利以外）。  
说起来这个时候还是回家比较好？Bellec那老头子是不是今天回巴黎来着，要是被他发现自己趁他出城的这几天干了什么……呵呵，还是快点回去吧！

[1][2]重看纯黑的攻略的时候发现……铁匠兄弟哥哥叫Victor弟弟叫Hugo，恩，合起来就是……这是工作室在向那位大师致敬吧？  
[3]在一开始Arno爬教堂的这段让人看得蛋好疼，因为塔尖的棱上居然有刺！然后Arno爬的时候两腿中间不会痛吗OTZ  
[4]一直疑惑师傅你……没有鹰眼吗？虽然这是为了剧情需要在巴士底监狱里当新手指导，可是细思恐极啊！

[II]  
回去的路倒是很顺利，Arno特地走了屋顶，这绝对比在街道上狂奔然后被行人撞个跟头好。  
但是等Arno悄悄从外墙翻进自己卧室然后放轻脚步走下楼的时候，客厅的沙发上并没有坐着那个他想象中一脸“臭小子你又干了什么好事”表情的刺客大师。为了确认，Arno检查了一下大门，果然还是如同前天晚上他出门的时候那样是反锁好的。从来不走正门这点大概已经变成了兄弟会不成文的习俗了吧？  
对于Bellec还没有回来这件事，Arno不知道自己是应该庆幸还是失望。虽然说在出师一段时间能够独立执行任务之后，Arno就被分配了一个咖啡馆作为据点以及庇护所，照理说他应该长期驻守在咖啡馆才对。但是他还是死皮赖脸地一有空就跑到这里来休息，这处房产其实属于Bellec，而且也被闲置了很多年了。  
Arno记得自己刚被Bellec从已经记不清面貌的养父家带走的时候在这里住了一两个月，之后他就被带到了兄弟会在乡下的据点，和那些比他至少大了五岁的刺客兄弟们一同受训（不过作为年龄最小的训练生他可以说是被同期生们当小弟弟一样宠爱），大概三个月能见Bellec一两次吧？当然每次见面他都会被打（其实是被拉进训练场）。  
之后过了三年[1]他的训练期结束了，Bellec又突然出现把他带到巴黎来，他才知道自己的现任监护人正是这个整天板着一张臭脸一张口就挑刺儿和自己对练的时候从来不手下留情的大叔。  
但是不得不承认Bellec在某种意义上确实是弥补了他缺失的父爱，他在这里被告知了自己父亲被谋杀的真相，然后接下来就是各种“额外训练”，里头包括骑马打猎（据说是为了熟练使用枪械，但是在他的肩膀因为错误的使用猎枪的姿势而脱臼之后，Bellec才想起来自己的被监护人才十一岁）；赌博技巧（可悲的是即使在之前受训的时候开了鹰眼，他的出千技术还是只能说是要是对手眼瞎了才能蒙混过关的地步）；品酒（他最喜欢的一课，在第一次喝酒就是酩酊大醉，但是那感觉真的不能再好）……  
……他还记得第一次探索整个巴黎，他跟在Bellec的身后在屋顶上奔跑，他很确信前面的人为了自己调整了速度，不然哪怕一个十六岁的少年拥有再多的精力，凭借腿长他那正值壮年的监护人在跑步中分分钟就能甩开他一条街。后来Arno自己私底下偷偷训练了自己的跑步速度，而且他也有好好地喝牛奶（哪怕他一点也不喜欢，哪里有十六岁的人早餐还喝牛奶？但是该死的Bellec一定要盯着他喝了牛奶才允许他喝一天里的第一杯咖啡），但是两人之间的距离令人恼怒地完全没有缩短。  
但是不久他就开始和Bellec争吵（他已经忘了第一次争吵的原因是什么了），然后是更多的争吵，甚至发展成了肢体上摩擦。Bellec总认为自己是个乳臭未干的小子，明明之前他还在议会前担保说Arno独立出任务绝对没有问题。而最后一次的争吵中，两个人在一次破坏圣殿骑士行动的任务上有了严重分歧：是的他知道自己的父亲是被圣殿骑士谋杀的，他·永·远·都·不·会·忘·了·那·一·天！但是这不代表Bellec可以用这个来说事儿！  
Arno记得当时自己站在一堆尸体间对着Bellec大吼大叫，然后Bellec直接给了他肚子一拳，似乎击中了胃，导致Arno把那天的晚餐吐了一地。  
回去的路上Arno拒绝和Bellec讲话，回家之后他直接把自己关进房间里，然后开始意识到那并不是一个真正的“家”，而且这也是一个他一直依赖着Bellec的证据。  
两人冷战了一段时间之后，议会认为Arno确实也可以开始独当一面了，于是派他在城中建立一个新的据点，一间咖啡馆是个很不错的选择，他就这么搬出了那个住了七年多的房子，也没打过招呼，反正命令下达的时候Bellec也在现场。  
然后Bellec好像有了什么任务也没有一直待在巴黎，两个人都绝口不提那次任务。再次见面已经是一年前了，Arno在交任务的时候看到Bellec双手抱胸倚在门边，就像以前一样，交了任务之后Arno想要和Bellec说些什么，但是完全不知道自己该说什么好。  
当然最后Bellec看见Arno像个木桩似得杵在离自己五步远的地方直勾勾地盯着自己也不说话（说实话这可令人有点毛骨悚然）长达五分钟之后终于失去了耐心，大跨步走向已经浑身僵硬了的Arno，一掌把人拍回神。  
等到Arno乖乖跟着Bellec回到那个已经阔别了两年的“家”，他才发觉两个人都自动回避了以前的争执。站在那个专门留给自己的房间的时候，他甚至有了自己从来没有搬出去过的错觉。  
在此之后Arno就开始死皮赖脸一有空就跑到这里来，恩反正锁也从来也没换过，就算换了也没关系他已经把开锁学到三级了哈哈哈哈……

[1]不要问我训练出一个合格的刺客究竟要多久……看看游戏里头Arno在巴士底监狱的时候跟Bellec练了两个月的剑术，然后加入兄弟会是在1989年7月14日（巴士底监狱被攻占）之后，之后就跳到了1991年1月4日，所以……满打满算其实Arno只被训练了一年？  
但是一年真的够么？不过考虑到狂战士信条什么的……额。

[III]  
在空荡荡的客厅里等了不到一个小时Arno就失去了耐心。  
还是等晚上再回来看看吧？  
Arno这么想着，原路离开了这个地方，打算就这么慢悠悠地散步回咖啡馆。  
……然后在一个小时之后发现自己又回到了这个客厅，一边疑惑自己为何像个菜鸟一样没有耐心（是的他早就脱离菜鸟好几年了现在还会叫他“菜鸟”的真的就只有那个臭老头了好么！）一边又一次检查了一下门锁确认Bellec确实是没有回来过然后默默地决定给自己找点事情做。  
比如混进某个宴会之类的？  
总比在一个空屋里干耗两个小时就为了像个怨妇一样苦等某个臭老头回来好吧？  
……  
“所以这就是你为什么会出现在这里的原因[1]？”三个小时后，巴士底监狱的牢房中，Bellec面无表情地注视着面前只剩下白衬衫还在傻笑的前被监护人（因为对方早就成年了），抬手就是一巴掌拍在那个臭小子头上，“你是白痴吗？不知道什么叫做逃跑吗？还是第一次看到漂亮女人？！”  
“什么？不不不我不是因为喝醉了调戏……”  
“我当然知道你不是因为这个原因才被关进来的，臭小子（piss pot）[2],我长了耳朵听到卫兵说你是个杀人犯，。”  
“但是人不是我杀的，我看见凶手逃跑了但是卫兵就是不相信我。”Arno急急忙忙地解释道，“你知道我的，如果真的是刺杀任务我才不会被卫兵从背后打晕啊！”  
“关于这点我很怀疑，不然你也不会出现在这里了笨蛋！”Bellec瞥了一眼Arno，真心开始有些担心自家徒弟的智商了，“重要的不是过程而是结果，不过至少死掉的倒霉鬼是个圣殿骑士。”  
“什么！！”  
“你不是说卫兵们说你杀了“de LaSerre公爵”吗？那个死掉的倒霉鬼叫做全名是Francois de LaSerre，法国圣殿骑士团的导师（Master）之一，这几年一直在倡议和兄弟会合作什么的，死了也好。”  
“……”哦对了都忘了Bellec是个极度仇视圣殿骑士的刺客导师来着。  
“更何况，你以前不是见过他吗？”Bellec找了个稍微干净一点的地方坐了下来，观察了一下Arno听了这句话之后一脸茫然的表情，稍微放下心来，“不记得就算了，反正人都死了也不重要。”  
“恩所以说起来你为什么会在这里啊？”见Bellec不再追究自己这一整天干下的蠢事，Arno心底松了口气，随即想起了自己之前白担心了半天这个臭老头的事，“难道你也任务失败被卫兵发现了？”  
“……你以为谁都跟你一样吗？我在这里是为了任务。”Bellec冷哼道，“哪像你这么悠闲还能混到宴会里去勾搭女孩子。”  
“我只和Elise跳了一支舞！”  
“哦。”  
“不过，Elise真的很特别，她和其他的女孩子都不太一样。”  
“哼。”  
“哎不知道她现在怎么样了，到时候出去了去找她好了。”  
“……”跳了一支舞你就连人家女孩子的住址也知道了？Bellec冷下脸来狠狠瞪了Arno一眼。  
“额，因为我们还是挺聊得来的。说起来我怎么总觉得她很熟悉？总觉得以前在哪里见过……”Arno注意到Bellec越来越不善的脸色，连忙转移话题，“啊那个说起来还不知道你的任务是什么？那啥，需要我帮忙么？”  
“找看墙上有什么特别的记号留言。”  
“比如说你背后的墙上那些鸟爪一样的鬼画符？”  
Bellec突然想起来自家蠢徒弟还是有可取之处的，“记下来就可以了。”  
“任务就这个？”  
“没错。”  
“……我不太明白为什么要派个刺客大师来做这么简单的任务？”  
“因为老子对这里的环境比较熟悉，你以为逃出巴士底监狱是件很容易的事情吗？派个像你这样的菜鸟来就等着老死在这里吧！”  
“……那既然任务完成了我们是不是就可以离开了？”  
“早着呢，给我乖乖等机会吧！”Bellec顺势躺下准备睡觉了，“当然在这段期间我还能给你着臭小子好好复习刺客的基本功，免得你下次再蠢到被卫兵从背后打晕。”  
“……”所以说你为什么又要提起这件事情啊！！！

[1]想了想还是让师傅早点出场。所以来梳理一下Arno这次被关进巴士底监狱的原因吧！恩首先Arno混到宴会里然后遇上了Elise两人跳了一支舞聊了会儿天，然后卫兵发现有人混进宴会了所以Arno就脚底抹油跑路了，在后门看见Elise他爸被杀的现场就上前查看结果就……不要问我为什么一个经验丰富的刺客还会毫无防备地被人从背后打晕，这是剧情需要。  
[2]游戏中Bellec就是这么称呼Arno的，恩“piss pot”其实是“便壶”的意思，师傅你这称呼还真是……

**Author's Note:**

> 考试周还是不要做死了  
好好搞定activity 1撸完LLJ然后乖乖去复习吧……  
脑洞什么的先留一发考完了再回来写。
> 
> 大概是看了ACU虐心的剧情（还有这烂尾的奇怪感觉）之后忍不住脑洞，要是当初Bellec收养了Arno，会不会就不那么虐了呢？  
没有打过游戏毕竟只有2G内存的手提连玩个兄弟会都会卡……所有一切剧情来自纯黑的视频以及脑洞。
> 
> 好了设定是当时兄弟会觉得让一个刺客大师待在巴士底监狱里就为了找墙上的鬼画符什么的实在是太浪费了，就让Bellec回来。  
然后Bellec回到兄弟会之后听到了好基友啊不好友的死讯然后还听说好友的遗孤被个圣·殿·骑·士收养了。  
简直不能忍是吧？于是Bellec就半夜三更潜进de LaSerre家把小Arno给抢回自己家养了（这是犯法的吧！）  
然后就是13年后Arno已经是个优秀的刺客但即使如此……他还是打牌把怀表输给铁匠兄弟了。  
恩没错虽然是个精英刺客不过Arno还是有一堆乱七八糟的毛病包括赌博和酗酒说起来就不要纠结为什么一个有可以算是历代最强鹰眼的刺客会打牌输给别人（还有鹰眼才不是用来打牌作弊的那根本就没用吧！）  
于是Arno去偷回怀表结果被发现然后Arno这回也不理论什么撒腿就跑，然后逃跑的路上撞上了Elise的马车于是两人一见钟情（个鬼）啊不只是擦肩而过而已……  
把关系给理一理就是，Arno是把Bellec当做父亲来看待不过可能会更亲昵一点（一日为师终身为父么），虽然Bellec平常没少对Arno灌输什么激进观点不过还是避开了8年前的事情，所以Arno只知道父亲是被圣殿骑士杀害的但不知道一开始收养自己的de LaSerre先生是个圣殿骑士。当然可能Arno的记忆里对Elise还有点印象但是早就忘了一开始收养自己的那户人家姓什么了吧……  
而Bellec对于Arno则是训练上很严格但是日常生活中还是很……可以说是宠爱吧？脑洞了一下Arno没回过年过节过生日……总之能收到礼物的日子都会收到一打幻影箭然后平时装备从来不缺要是受了伤会被强制休息什么的。还有什么品酒教学啊（感觉Bellec对于Arno酗酒这个习惯会是又生气又心疼吧？），生病时候的耐心照顾什么的……最重要的当然是Bellec一边表现得毫不在意小辈的感情问题但实际上非常在意Arno会喜欢什么样的女孩子以及21岁了还是处男真的好么之类的焦急（这个一定要有，说起来这样不就变成蠢爸爸嫁女儿梗了吗？）  
当然Arno和Elise是一定会相遇的，不过这回可能两个人都想着这人名字怎么这么耳熟（因为当初在凡尔赛宫初遇的时候就交换过名字了），然后Arno会觉得Elise很可爱（属于处男的情窦初开么）有好感但还谈不上爱情。之后Arno会接到任务去宴会搜集情报结果撞上Elise的父亲被谋杀然后不幸地被误认为凶手关进巴士底监狱。刚好Bellec又跑到监狱里去找鬼画符然后刚好当个接应。然后两个人肯定会在监狱里面吵起来Bellec斥责Arno鲁莽大意坏习惯一大堆而Arno则会反驳，最后Bellec别扭地表示关心而Arno则会说起关于Elise的事情然后Bellec心里肯定警铃大作。（哎我怎么又在脑洞剧情了？）  
总之Elise还是会加入圣殿骑士，然后为了复仇她会试图去联系刺客兄弟会，两个人才知道对方的身份。  
兄弟会觉得能够因此分化圣殿骑士内部消弱其力量也很不错，所以会暂时和Elise合作，然后派Arno作为联络人什么的，这下子两个人之间估计也就只有战友的感情了吧……哦可能还有同样死了爹的同病相怜什么的。  
……而Bellec会因为这个而感到不满，本来他就不信任圣殿骑士，并且他还提醒Arno不要忘记了8年前的事情去刺激Arno，结果师徒两个人在训练场打起来。  
当晚Arno跑到酒馆酗酒，回到家在客厅里遇上等某人回来的Bellec，两个人再度发生新一轮的争吵。Arno表示Bellec只是养父兼师傅而已凭什么管他和什么女孩子在一起更何况他并不爱Elise，然后Bellec会发现自己对Arno不仅仅是亲情。然后喝醉了酒的人会干什么……你们都懂得，总之Bellec想通了就上而Arno只是不排斥加上喝醉了。  
第二天早上Arno第一件关心的是自己的怀表不见了，于是也顾不上自己和养父兼师傅睡过了的事情立马回去找怀表（可以参照游戏剧情），结果把小混混全干掉了最后还是Elise把怀表找回来给坐在台阶上的Arno，两个人就顺便谈了谈感情上的事情然后Elise表示虽然对Bellec没有好感但是她确实能感受到Bellec很爱Arno（嗯，爱也分很多种的）并劝他好好珍惜然后就离开了。  
正好Bellec姗姗来迟，把累了一整天的Arno领回家。  
至于结局？  
就是Arno协助Elise报仇成功，然后……先TBC吧就酱……  
顺带有点想让康师傅乱入一下。
> 
> 考完啦！！玩了一下午一个月前在育碧中国打折时候买的Child of Light，然后终于想起来这个梗。  
第一章在考之前就有写了一点了（你个不务正业的，摔），今天从纯黑的视频里补全了一下细节。  
Cross Section的意思是横断面，不要问我为什么叫这个名字，作者自己也想不起来了（事后脸），毕竟这是在考试之前取得么……


End file.
